My Skies are Turning Gray
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: Roxas sobbed into his hands, kneeling on the floor among the scattered evidence that would remind him forever of the one he had loved. A oneshot with RokuSor as the pairing.


My Skies are Turning Gray

Please read this fic, and tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Warnings: this is a sad oneshot. There is yaoi.

Looking at the glossy photograph of himself and his other half, he gave a sad smile, and brushed the tears off his pale face. Gently placing the photo into a half empty box of others like it, blue eyes rimmed in a telling red, continued to sort through the box, pieces of paper and other photos scattered around him in no particular order. Letters from his other fluttered gently in the breeze from the window, and making a few of the photos flutter slightly before gently resting in their original position on the floor. It had only been a few hours since his other had been killed. And Roxas found no solace or comfort in the fact that his love was no longer in pain.

Picking up the next photo, identical shades of blue looked at him from a time when they had been happy, Roxas holding him in his arms, and both smiling brightly, at some festival or another Riku and Kairi had forced them to go to.

"Sora…." The whisper that floated around the room was coated in pure heartbreak, and showed the mass of despair in the one left behind.

Looking at another picture, Roxas couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They flowed down his face in a torrent of sorrow, with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Guilt wracked his thin frame, as Roxas sobbed into his hands, kneeling on the floor among the scattered evidence that would remind him forever of the one he had loved, had been loved by, and had lost. Lost. That was the word that best described him now. For without Sora, what was he supposed to do now? He had no idea. And he didn't really care anymore.

Pain wrenched his soul apart, reaching for the happiness, and mercilessly pulling it out, and there was none left there now. The fact that Sora, HIS Sora was dead, and wasn't going to come through the door again, and smile his normal happy grin to great Roxas ever again, was painful. Sora wasn't going to cuddle up to him anymore when he felt cold, or just in the mood to cuddle. He wasn't going to lie there in Roxas's arms and fall asleep again, or wake up to find himself almost on the floor, because the smaller brunet had sprawled out in his sleep and pushed him over to the edge of the bed. They weren't ever going to kiss, or hold or comfort each other anymore. How could they when one half of them was missing?

Shaking hands reached slowly down to pick up another photo of happier times, and swallowing a choked cry, he gently ran his finger over the peaceful face of his love as Sora was smiling just for him. Riku had taken this picture, Roxas remembered. It was their one month anniversary, and Roxas had taken Sora to a movie and an amusement park, since Sora was always wanting to go there. When they were telling each other how much they loved the other, Riku had snatched the camera from Kairi, and snapped a beautiful picture of Roxas and Sora standing together, although you only really saw Sora clearly in it. Riku, it seemed, was inadequate with the camera. They were standing together, declaring their love, and Sora's face was set into a happy, peaceful smile as he looked at Roxas.

It was no good, Roxas realized. Looking at the photos won't bring him back. Reading the letters he wrote won't change anything. He's gone, and no one had enough time to say good bye when that drunk driver smashed into the side of the car. The side of the car Sora was in. They told him it was instant, that Sora died right away. But Riku told him he could hear the brunet sobbing for a few minutes, and then there was an eerie silence behind the sound of screaming passersby, and the continuous honk of the horn. Roxas knew Sora had not died as peacefully as everyone had said, but understood that they were trying to make him feel better. Although everyone knew it was a lost cause.

But it didn't make him feel better. It only made him feel worse, because he knew they were lying.

Kneeling among the scattered memories, is a small boy, no older than 16, who has had his world ripped away from him. All in a few seconds. Because of some careless driver, who thought it would be okay to drive, since after all, he had only had two beers.

The point of this story, no matter how short it is, is to tell anyone who comes across this fic, that it is not okay to drive after you've had only two beers. It's not okay to ruin someone else's life because you wanted the fun, the adventure that drunk drivers seem to get from it. It's a painful story to write, because a few years ago I lost some family members due to a drunk driver smashing into them. Today is the anniversary of their death.

I can tell you right now, that the ones who have moved on are not the ones in pain. The ones left behind are the ones who suffer the most. Keep this lesson in mind the next time you go to climb behind the wheel of a car, when you think you're okay to drive, just because you've only had two beers. WE ALL SUFFER FOR IT! NOT JUST YOU!

Thank you for reading this fic, and allowing me to let some of my sorrow out. And hopefully it'll teach everyone who sees it a lesson about driving while drunk.

-Crystal-chan


End file.
